Princess Urania
"Oh just relax, everyone needs some downtime." ''-Urania'' Urania is the princess of the Sun Kingdom and a descendant of the First King of the Sun Apollo and his wife Liona. Urania's mother's name is Taiyouko-Liona and she has a brother name, though in his current life he's known as Tamaki. Appearance- Just as her astral twin reflects the pale properties of the moon, Urania embodies characteristics of her own guardian celestial body – the fiery star of the solar system, the sun. Her skin is deeply tanned, 'sun-kissed', as Apollo fondly remarks when comparing her appearance to that of his Queen Liona, and seems to emanate an inner glow that makes the girl seem friendly and vibrant from first encounter. Her face is beautiful and striking – a strong countenance, the most prominent feature of which are her golden-hued eyes, usually alight with some inner, cheerful thought. Stemming from the sun kingdom, Urania's hair is quite… different from most other princesses in the system, trending more towards her stellar counterparts in that it is multi-toned. From roots to about a third of the way down each strand of hair is one color – a soft yellow/white color– for about 3/4ths of the rest of her hair it turns to a soft orange and the rest fades into a fiery red-orange, the exact hue of a sunset. This characteristic is true of every hair on her head – no matter how long or short, halfway down that particular strand it changes color completely. This makes her hairstyle remarkable due to the style of her hair, her bangs ending just above her eyes whereas the rest of her hair is different lengths which resemble beams coming off of the sun which you might find in a child's drawing. On either side of her face for about an inch across her hair goes to about her knees but every inch or so is cut to shoulder length. Personality- Urania has a very bright personality, most of her people find this refreshing because of how serious her mother is. Thought they could really do without her trying to skip out on any official meeting she can. The reason she does this is she gets very anxious and nervous when she sits for too long in a crowded room, her mother has tried to find a cure for this but it seems the only thing that will be able to cure it is time and patience. Strangely enough, though she's OK at public speaking, as long as she's on a platform above the crowd and not actually a part of it. Speaking of patience Urania has very little, which means she is quick to anger, though not lot of things anger her so she isn't easy to anger. She also hates surprises, though some of them she thinks is worth is after they happen, like when Kaji proposed to her, or the time the princess of Aries made her a photo collection of her and all of the zodiacs. Urania also has a deep love for her friends and loved ones, she would do almost anything to make them happy and she hopes that they feel the same way. Her dedication to her friends could very well be considered her biggest flaw though, as she feels that if protecting the ones you love means putting your life on the line or even dying, then so be it. She feels that she would be able to make that sacrifice for her friends and her people if the time ever came Silver Millennium History- Urania is actually a Princess of a different kingdom, one that has been a great ally to the moon kingdom since the time of the first Kings and Queens founded the kingdoms on each planet, constellation, and star. The kingdom that Urania is princess of the Sun Kingdom, the sun kingdom consists of all the constellation and star kingdom's and the Zodiac's are her main guard's, Every generation the princesses of both the sun and the moon kingdom are astral twins(Meaning they were born at the exact same time). The reason for this is because the first Queen of the moon Artemis Selene and the first King of the sun Apollo were twins and used their powers to bind the fates of there descendants. Urania resides on most days in the Sun Palace, it's made of white stone with gold etched into each wall along the top and bottom, in the throne room there is a picture of the first king Apollo etched into the wall, and the etching is filled with gold, Urania's father died when she was young, he got very sick and a cure could not be found, now her mother Aparra rules the kingdom on her own. Urania normally does not wear a tiara unless at official events, she feels that the sun symbol on her forehead is proof enough that she is indeed Princess Urania of the Sun. The sun symbol of a circle on her forehead that fades from yellow in the center to orange in the middle and red on the outside. Urania has always loved hanging out with her Zodiac Guardian's, but she's closest to the Princess of the Aries Kingdom, who is the head of her guard.(the order of her guard goes in order of the zodiac signs in the year, the Gemini's each have there own rank along with Pisces in the case of bother being Senshi and not Knights.) When she was 13 she met Kaji, the prince of the constellation Phoenix-Phoenix is one of the Three military kingdoms in the sun kingdom, the other being the Aries kingdom and Orion Kingdom-and immediately fell for him, she invited him to stay for a bit longer and he agreed to it and during that time they got to know each other and after so long they fell in love, they started dating a month after they meet and he proposed to her not too long before dying during the fall of the Moon Kingdom having insisted on going in Urania's place due to her brother already having gone to the moon. His reasoning for doing so was that if they lost the Sun Kingdom couldn't afford to lose both of its heirs. After the Fall of the Moon Kingdom- After the fall of the moon kingdom, the first king of the Sun Apollo conversed with his twin sister Artemis-Selene, the first queen of the Moon and decided to put his kingdom into a sleep until the princess Urania who had survive the attack on the kingdoms was the same age as the reborn moon Princess Serenity. However her fiancé Kaji had died in the war and was reborn on earth and she is currently on earth(having just recently awakened) looking for them both. It was the first King of Pluto; Chronus is the one who stalled time in the Sun Kingdom after Apollo had them put into their sleep.